


Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Character Info

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19
Summary: i don not own the rights to harry potter jk rowling does this is a fanfic where they read the harry potter books with a twist harry has an older sister





	Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Character Info

Name : Melody Anne Potter

Mother : Lily Evans née Potter (deceased)

Father : James Potter (Deceased)

Brother (younger by a year) : Harry James Potter

Age : 20

Married to Bill Weasley

Face claim for melody : Karen Gillian


End file.
